


Of Plants and Pregnancies

by Oronir_Caragai



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Mpreg, Sex Pollen, Vomiting, swollen belly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 01:39:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11704131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oronir_Caragai/pseuds/Oronir_Caragai
Summary: Prompto has a bad run in with a beast, and all he wants to do is get back to a room and jump Gladio's bones afterward.What he doesn't realize is the plant monster's attack -may- have had more of an effect than just making him horny.





	Of Plants and Pregnancies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nephilim](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nephilim/gifts).



> For my ever lovely Jack <3

Prompto didn't know what that weird plant sprayed on him. He just knew he wanted to get back to Lestallum, fast. Vyv had asked for a picture of the the area, though Prompto didn't realize it was overrun by the strange plant creatures. He had barely managed to drop the camera to it's spot around his chest before the vined tentacle wrapped around his ankle and brought him to the ground. 

"Gladio! Help!" Gun in one hand, camera in the other, he tried frantically to stop the creature from dragging him to it's maw. The bullets had little effect, and he received a face full of green mist for his troubles. His lover cleared the distance from the Regalia in no time, severing the vine with a single slash. Their companions were right behind. The crown prince warped to a sword he managed to lodge into the beast, and his advisor just behind him with a fire spell.

Prompto lay on the ground dazed as the others took the beast down. He felt himself get lifted by the Prince's shield, a grip he had been in many times before. 

"Prompto, baby, are you okay?"

"Y-yeah, I think so. Just a little dizzy." 

Gladio carried him back to the Regalia, and sat him on the trunk. Ignis surveyed Prompto's ankle for injury. 

Prompto had never realized how handsome he was. He shook the fuzzy feeling from his mind. 

"Prom, you look kinda pale. We should get back to town." The prince offered. 

His advisor made a sound in agreeance. 

"Yes, best to monitor his condition." 

Prompto flipped through his camera to make sure he had at least gotten good shots of the area for Vyv. The last shot was of Gladio severing the vine around his ankle. The man's face was pure fury, but Prompto couldn't help but focus on his muscles, defined by the slash. He swallowed hard, and felt the tightness in his pants. 

He wanted to fuck Gladio, badly. He hopped off the trunk, and sat in the front seat. Ignis took the driver's seat, Noct and Gladio in the back. Prompto pulled out his phone, and texted Gladio. 

'I wanna get a private room 2nite baby.'

Gladio couldn't argue that. Prompto only wished they could get there faster. He shook his leg, his desire the only think he could think of. He dug his nails into his leg. 

"Prom, are you okay? You're all flushed." Noct asked from the back.

"Y-yeah, I just wanna get back to town." 

"Not long now, Prompto." Ignis reassured, applying pressure to the gas.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Prompto hopped out of the car as soon as Ignis had parked, making his way to Vyv for his payment. 

"Prompto wants to get separate rooms tonight." Gladio notified their companions.

"Is that wise? We aren't sure of any effects that plant's attack may have had."

"I can text you if anything happens, Iggy. Besides, this way the princess gets his own bed." Gladio gave Noct a shove to his shoulder. The prince shoved back, unamused. Prompto ran back, shoving the stack of gil in his pocket. 

"Kay! Let's goooooo." Prompto nearly dragged Gladio to the Leville. He hastily procured the room, and again nearly dragged Gladio up the stairs to it. 

"Prompto, where's the fire?"

"In my pants, Gladio, come on!" 

Prompto unlocked the door with shaky hands. He shoved the door closed behind Gladio, and immediately had his hands on the larger man's body. 

"Baby, please, please touch me, I feel so fucking hot." Prompto's voice cracked with desire.

Gladio easily scooped Prompto up. He interlaced his fingers under the man's ass, and lifted him to sit face to face. Prompto tried to wrap his arms and legs around Gladio, tried to press their lips together in a hot, gasping kiss. 

"Gladio, please, baby!" 

Prompto was way gone. He never begged this badly, and Gladio knew it. He felt the younger man's erection pressing the front of his pants. He dropped Prompto carefully to the ground. 

"Get undressed, the lube's in Iggy's bag. I'll go get it." 

Prompto nodded, and was already half undressed by the time he left. 

Gladio knocked on the door to Ignis and Noct's room. Ignis opened it, and held the lube out. 

"Knew you'd be over for it." 

"I could kiss ya Iggy."

"Mm, raincheck, thank you." Ignis closed the door on him, and Gladio was already moving back down the hall to his room.

He opened the door to find Prompto on the bed. He was on his knees, two fingers in his ass and trying to spread himself. 

"Gods, babe, you're gonna hurt yourself."

"Gladio, please..." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The sex was fantastic. Prompto took Gladio's length like he never had before, and even Gladio was amazed by how intoxicatingly good his ass felt that night. He ended up coming inside of Prompto, though even that didn't satiate the blonde's seemingly over clocked sexual appetite. He ended up having to fuck Prompto damn near into the bed, and come inside of him again to satiate him. Both of them fell fast asleep after.

Prompto was still snuggled into the blankets when Gladio woke. He ruffled the gel-matted blonde hair, and left to take a shower. 

He nearly scrambled out of the shower when he heard Prompto scream from the adjoining room. 

"Prompto?! Holy fuck. -holy shit-"

Gladio's jaw dropped. Prompto was hyperventilating, panicked. His stomach was protruding from it's normal position, swollen out in a curve. 

"Gladio?!" His voice cracked, near tears. "Gladio what the fuck? Did you knock me up?!" 

"Shh, shh, okay, uh. Let. Uh...fuuuuck. Let's call Iggy." 

"Let's the fuck NOT!" Prompto kept a hand on his swollen belly. "Hng, it's hard...like there's something inside of me." 

"Okay." Gladio swallowed hard. He sat on the bed, and pulled Prompto back onto his lap. He rested his hand on the swollen belly. 

"Prom...?"

Prompto sniffled, and rested back on Gladio. 

"You look pretty good like this." 

"W-what?" 

"Like, I know it's weird but...you look -really- fucking good like this." 

Prompto rested his hand on top of Gladio's on his belly. He felt Gladio's dick hardening beneath him. 

"Gladio...? Are you...?" 

"I'm sorry, baby...you're just so fucking hot." 

Prompto tried to comprehend his situation. His lover was hard beneath him. His stomach was swollen and tight. What's a guy to do?

"Y-you want to fuck me while I'm like this?"

"Can I? Please?"

The blonde angled his head back to be able to kiss Gladio's jaw. 

"O-okay, one time, and then we figure what's going on..." 

Gladio's hand was already scrambling, trying to reach the lube still trapped in the sheets from the previous night's affairs. He eased Prompto off of his lap. 

"How do you want to do this, baby?" Prompto stood before him, rubbing his wristband nervously. 

The shield lubed his hand up, and took his own shaft in hand. 

He worked himself to an erection as he looked over Prompto. Skinny pale legs, leading to bony hips striped with faint pink stretchmarks. Gladio could see the scruff of blonde pubes over Prompto's dick, just as his stomach swell started. 

"Come here for me, baby. Turn around and let daddy prep you..."

Prompto turned around, and leaned to bear his ass to Gladio. He placed a hand on his thigh, a hand on his swollen belly for support. Gladio abandoned his dick, and added more lube to his fingers for Prompto's comfort. He pressed two fingers into his tight pink asshole, smirking at the immediate gasping from his lover.

"O-oh! Fuck, baby..." Prompto's voice cracked as he felt Gladio's thick fingers spreading him open. 

"Prommy, gods, you're so good for daddy. You open right up for me." 

Prompto spread his legs as far as he could and still comfortably stand, though Gladio was growing too impatient for that. He smeared more lube onto his dick, and tugged Prompto back by his shoulders instead. 

He removed his fingers from Prompto, and replaced them with the head of his cock; Pressing slowly, until the muscles relaxed, and accepted him. 

Prompto squeaked out as he felt himself sliding down onto Gladio's shaft. He felt Gladio's arm wrap around him, and gently rub his swollen stomach. 

"How is this, baby?" 

"S-so good, Gladio, oh my gooooods..."

Prompto slumped his back against his lover. He pressed sloppy kisses against his jaw. 

Gladio looked down at his lover. Swollen belly and legs splayed to either side of Gladio's, it was a sight he wouldn't forget for a long time. He rolled his hips up, forcing another squeaking gasp from Prompto. 

Prompto raised his arms behind Gladio's head, and ran his fingers through his hair. The angle of his stretch made his chest flatten, and he belly protrude even more. 

"Prompto, baby, gods fuck. I didn't think you could get any hotter." 

Gladio slipped his hand down, lube remnants still coating his fingers. He grasped Prompto's cock, and pressed it against his swollen belly. 

"Aah, Gladio, oh!" Prompto wiggled around, impaled on Gladio's dick. Gladio used his swollen belly as leverage for control. He rammed into the smaller man as he rubbed his dick against the hard, protruding stomach. The friction drove Prompto mad, feeling Gladio's thick fingers stroking his shaft along the curve of his belly; feeling his dick deep inside of him. 

"Gladio, daddy, pl-please..I...I'm gonna...!"

"Come on, baby, come for daddy..." Prompto slammed his head back against Gladio, and clenched his thighs tight as he came, jizz spurting up over the curve of his stomach, and Gladio's hand. 

Gladio kept thrusting into Prompto, rolling his hips with increased ferocity until he felt his own orgasm blossom in his stomach, and the heat spill into the smaller man. 

"Gl-Gladio! Oh fuck, Gladio, I'm gonna be-MN!" 

Prompto covered his own mouth, and squirmed off of Gladio mid dry heave. He bolted to the bathroom. 

Gladio looked down at his lap, covered in the semen that escaped Prompto's ass when he bolted. He would have been upset, had he not heard his lover heave, and the telltale wet noise of vomit hitting porcelain. 

"Prom? You okay baby?" 

Another heave, and a choking, gurgling noise. Followed by a thump. 

"Prompto?!" Gladio was off the bed, and in the bathroom in three wide steps. 

He found his lover, lying on the side of the tub, and groaning. Remnants of Gladio pooled out of Prompto's still widened asshole, and tears streamed down his face. 

"I...I'm okay..." He sounded breathless, his voice hoarse. 

Gladio moved to rub his back. Prompto's stomach was back to it's regular appearance, the young man's hand settled on top of it. He noticed in the tub sat what he could only assume was what Prompto had vomited up. A tangled mass of vines. 

"Gladio...I think we should call Ignis now."


End file.
